Laila is A Dragonborn?
by Zorrine
Summary: Suddenly she's the dragonborn, will she be able to step up? Laila was a wanderer, until one day she decided to leave Skyrim, and got caught crossing the border. Now she holds the fate of the world on her shoulders. It's a lot to handle for one nord woman. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello! I am Zorrine, I've been away for too damn long, I know! But I am going to be redoing this entire story and be more dedicated to finishing it or just you know actually posting more content. I was dissatisfied with what I had written but this time I have done something more to my liking. Please enjoy and give feed back I would really appreciate it! All the love-Zorrine

* * *

 **Chapter One: Escaping from Helgen!**

Huffing as she ran behind Hadvar from Helgen she couldn't help but silently rejoice that they had lived, or that she had lived. During their escape they had encountered stormcloak soldiers who immediately attacked. She wasn't a stranger to a fight but wasn't a practiced warrior like they were. One of them stabbed her in the back, the wound was deep but clean and she'd bled quite a bit before finding a potion. The health potion wasn't enough to heal her completely, it only stemmed the bleeding. Now that they were running full tilt, she could feel the blood flowing freely. She lagged about halfway to Riverwood the blood loss getting to her, her vision was growing dim and everything was black around the edges. She tried to call out to Hadvar to tell him she wasn't going to make it, but her voice failed as she fainted; unconsciousness claiming her completely.

Hadvar turned having heard a thud and saw her sprawled on the ground. "Laila!" He yelled rushing over. Rolling her over, his eyes flickered over her features. Still breathing, pale as the two moons, blood soaking through her borrowed armor and down her leg. He needed to get to Riverwood quickly. Picking her up he ran as fast as he could without making her condition worse.

"Uncle Alvor! Quickly my friend needs help, I'll explain later!" Hadvar shouted just inside the gates of the village. Alvor stood and rushed to the doors of his house ushering them in and called for his wife Sigrid. Hearing his urgency, she rushed up the stairs and saw the poor nord woman in Hadvar's arms. Getting her on the bed they laid her flat on her stomach. Sigrid quickly went to work healing her. Cutting Laila's armor off, cleaning the wound with water as best she could, then rubbed in a salve before bandaging Laila up. Turning to Hadvar, Sigrid said the rest was up to the gods.

A few days later Laila was healed enough to move without bleeding and ready to make her way to Whiterun to inform the Jarl of the dragon. Hadvar pulled her into a hug telling her she'd see him again in Solitude. She giggled and whispered, "I'm sure you'll see me much sooner than that," and pulled away from him waving as she walked north towards Whiterun. Leaving Hadvar speechless.

Laila had a lot of time to think those last few days, bed ridden per Sigrid's orders. She considered Hadvar a close friend, her best friend even. He'd saved her life! But she didn't find herself romantically attracted to him, even though he felt that way towards her. Knowing this she couldn't help but tease him, feeling a tad guilty that it was most likely leading him on. She hoped that the few months they were apart would give him time to cool down and realize that he didn't see her in a romantic way.

Arriving in Whiterun she was confronted at the gates. "The city is closed due to the dragon being about" the guard told her in a gruff tone. She explained that she'd come from Helgen and had information about the dragon attack. He let her through, stuttering an apology for being rude. She ran through the city noting all the shops: Warmaiden, Drunken Huntsman, Belethor's General goods, Arcadia's remedies, The Bannered Mare. She wanted to go explore didn't have time to stop before seeing the Jarl.

Running up to the Keep she was amazed. It was huge only a little smaller than what the Blue Palace should be. She hadn't really seen other holds or halls of the Jarls. She had always preferred to stay out of the cities and towns. Being a drifter, and orphan it was hard to get by in the towns. The civilized way of the people was different to her young mind. Having survived on her own in the wild for years had changed her.

Laila shook herself out of her memories. Right now, she had a job to do. She straightened her shoulders and entered the Keep approaching the Jarl. Of course, she would've had his housecarl not drawn her sword. Laila backed up, "I mean no harm" she said raising her hands.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The housecarl asked inching toward Laila.

"I have a message from Riverwood, I was in Helgen when the dragon attacked" Laila tried to stay calm. The housecarl sheathed her sword and Laila was able to breathe again.

"Very well," the dunmer stepped aside "you may approach."

The Jarl addressed her "What brings you to Whiterun little one?"

She gulped a little displeased at being called little one, "I've come from Riverwood, they need to be guarded. The dragon that attacked Helgen was heading towards the town. They have no wall or guards to protect them!" She pleaded. The Jarl nodded, but his steward interjected saying something about the politics behind doing so. He and the Jarl argued, then the housecarl joined in. The three argued for a while about the meaning of sending guards to Riverwood. The imperials would think they were joining Ulfric's side. Or Ulfric would see it as an act against him. The Jarl silenced them and instructed his housecarl to send some guards to Riverwood. His people came first. Turning back to Laila he told her that she could do something else for him. They needed to talk to his wizard Farengar.

"Farengar!" Jarl Balgruuf boomed " I think I've found someone to help you with your problem!" Laila turned to Farengar as he explained that he'd heard of a stone called the Dragonstone and he was under the impression it was in Bleak Falls Barrow above Riverwood.

She nodded, "I'll go, I just need to gather some supplies"

After leaving the Keep she made her way to the shops. She sold a few things she'd found along the way in Helgen, and hastily collected wood for Hulga in the Bannered Mare for some extra coin. She also entered Arcadia's remedies and purchased some potions and learned about making her own. That would be useful later.

A few hours later she was back in Riverwood. She decided it'd be better to stay at the inn, instead of Alvor's home. She didn't know if Hadvar was still there and didn't want to chance anything happening. Pushing the door open Laila was greeted by a warm wind, the fire right beside the entrance. She glanced around. No one was really in here, just a bard and a drunkard. The inn keeper was sweeping as she approached. "Hello, I need a room for a single night." She stated

The inn keeper nodded, "10 gold pieces and it's yours for a day." Laila handed over the coin and followed the inn keeper to a small room, barely even a room more like a jail cell, and made herself comfortable. Thankfully she had packed some bread and cheese, she didn't have much coin and didn't want to spend even more on food.

Night had fallen just as she'd entered Riverwood, and Laila was exhausted. After eating a bit, she curled up on the furs and straw, not bothering to take her meager clothing off. She was uncomfortable but didn't want to waste time undressing then redressing in the morning. This quest was most likely going to take forever and be troublesome, no need to add in unnecessary actions.

Just as the sun rose, shining in through the high windows Laila awoke and put her pack together. She had this room until the evening; however, she knew she wouldn't be back in time. She left the inn as quietly as possible not to wake to other patrons, as she passed by the other room the door was open and there lie Hadvar, a girl on his chest. By the gods she was barely dressed! Laila smiled _'Hadvar you're a naughty man'_. Then she was outside in the chill of morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know there isn't much content in this one but just stay with me. I split the first chapter into three parts instead of one big wall of text. So instead of it just being chapter one it's one through three. Again any feedback is welcomed and appreciated, whatever you want to say. :) have a good time!

* * *

Chapter Two: Into the Barrow!

 _'Gods! Forsake this mountain! It's fucking freezing and there are so many damn wolves!'_ Laila grumbled to herself, trying not to shiver. She's a nord, okay well half nord, but she shouldn't be so affected by this. Living in the wilds of Skyrim should have toughed her skin. Now she felt like a newborn baby!

'Oh? What is that?' Laila could barely see through the blizzard that had suddenly hit; it looks to be a tower? 'A watchtower!' There is someone standing guard. Laila crept closer unsure of whether they were friend or foe. They were wearing furs, which means not a guard, they're bandits. 'Shit! Not only wolves up here but bandits as well, I am going to strangle Farengar once I get back to Whiterun. He said nothing about this!' Notching an arrow, Laila set her sights on the first bandit, aiming more to the right to account for the winds, and let loose! It struck hitting the bandit in the middle of his chest. The bandit fell alerting the other guy, who had been pacing on the bridge. He yelled rushing forward, barely checking to see if his brother was alive, he wasn't but have some heart, and started searching for her.

The bandit ran around like a chicken without its head for a few minutes, as Laila watched him chuckling to herself at his stupidity, she had found a new hiding spot after loosing her first arrow. Soon he tired and decided to go back to his post, with his back to her, she quickly shot him down catching him right at the base of his neck. He fell like a sack of flour.

She slowly crept out of hiding, watching her surroundings with hawk eyes, she couldn't get injured yet, not until she was at least inside the barrow. Getting to the first bandit she stripped him of all his items, whatever she could carry and sell she wanted it. Doing the same to the second she cautiously headed inside the tower, sneaking her way up the stairs grabbing anything of value and use. Peaking her head into the entrance to the top of the tower she saw another bandit standing above her. Fully decked out in iron armor and shield. Oh hell, this wasn't going to be easy.

She dodged every attack she could, wearing the bandit down. She needed to find a weak point to get to. There! He had taken a large heavy swing at her exposing his neck, Laila spun into his attack pulling her dagger and stabbed it into the side of his neck. He froze mid attack his arm drooping, the sword clattering to the floor. She pulled her dagger from his corpse and let him slide away. Panting she started disrobing him, putting the armor on herself. She had only been wearing the armor she'd acquired with Hadvar. This bandit had a good bit of coin on his person as well, lucky for her. After pocketing all she could she went to where the bandit had been posted and of all things there was a chest. 'Fuck yes!' she thought smirking to herself. Inside was a few gems and a pitiful amount of gold, 'Well so much for that' she shrugged and continued her way up the mountain.

Several miles later she was making her way through the Barrow. She had already figured out the pillar puzzle. Walking through a hallway filled with webs she heard a yell; someone was in here. She rounded the corner and saw a gigantic spider come from the ceiling. "Please no! Not again!" A voice pleaded from behind the spider. It had seen her though. She pulled her sword as it came towards her shooting poison. She dodged the first attack but didn't see the second one coming.

It hit her straight in the chest. "Fuck! It burns!" She screeched. Running towards the spider she slid at the last moment getting underneath it and thrusting her sword into its soft belly. Turning on to her knees she wrenched her sword further down creating a huge gash. The spiders gooey green blood drenched her, and she barely escaped from under it as it collapsed.

"Who are you?" Laila asked him.

"Nobody please just get me down, I'll help you, I know how everything works. The claw, the door, everything!" He told her. A claw? She thought. Never knew there was a claw involved. "Please help me!" The mystery man pleaded. He was wrapped tightly in webbing.

"Alright, hold still" she started slicing at the webs.

He dropped to ground "oh thank you!" He gasped and then ran.

"Hey! Come back here!" She chased after him pulling her long bow off her back. Running and trying to shoot wasn't easy but she managed to get an arrow in his knee. He dropped, screaming obscenities. "Give me the claw!" Laila demanded.

He snarled, "Over my dead body," as he tried to fight her from the ground. She sighed and quickly put him out of his misery. Looting his body, she found a journal. She read about a claw, Lucan Valerian, clue in the palm of your hand. Well she found the claw now what? Continuing through the Barrow she came to a door with three symbols. Looking back through the journal she reread the answer was in the palm of her hand. 'Palm of my hand?' She looked at her hand. 'Hmmm… Wait!' When she had grabbed the claw the way she held it was palm up, digging through her bag she pulled it out. Yes! There on the top was a bear, then a dragon fly, and last an owl. She walked over to the door and pushed the rings on it until it matched the claw, then shoved the claw into the circle at the bottom and twisted like a key. It opened!

Moving forwards, she entered a huge carven. Deeper into the cavern there was a strange sight, a wall, a tomb and a chest. 'That chest better have some better items than the last one' she frowned. 'what is that noise? Chanting, singing?' Turning to the wall she noticed it had a slight glow, 'what the fuck?!' It felt like it was calling to her, she couldn't control her legs as she got closer to it. The chanting drowning out everything else, her vision going black. "Fus" she whispered, coming back to reality.

CRACK!

Behind her the tomb popped open, a dragur's hand flailing around. "Shit!" Laila quickly got to her feet and readied her sword. This thing was huge, and ready for battle. It ran towards, shouting something that threated to burst her eardrums. It started swinging blindly, she blocked and dodged as best she could, but the thing was stronger than it seemed. Stunned and scared she rushed forward, swinging and lunging with all her strength. It took her awhile, but she was able to take the draugr down uninjured. She looted everything she could and headed back to Riverwood.

Stopping at the Riverwood trader to sell all the junk she'd picked up in the Barrow. The owner and a woman were fighting when she walked in. "Ah, sorry you had to hear that, what can I do for you?" The man inquired, returning to a calm state.

"Uh just need to sell some things. Is something wrong?" She looked between him and the girl, uneasy.

"Oh, well we had a break in a couple days ago but no worries they only took one thing. A golden claw. We still have plenty to sell." He tried to wave it off.

"Wait" Laila pulled the claw out," you mean this? I found it in the barrow" she held it out to him, he took it and set it on the counter.

"Oh yes! That's it! Let me reward you please!" He set a large gold bag in her hands, "please take it." She put it in her sack.

"Thank you." She nodded and headed out to the road. The sun was starting to set, and Laila still had so much to do. She decided one more night in the inn and then she'd start fresh in the morning. She desperately needs a bath as it was.

Back in Whiterun, the sun was again setting, and Laila was exhausted. Despite that, she immediately headed to the Keep and gave Farengar the stone. While he was thanking her Irileth, the housecarl, came barging into his study, asking them to follow her as a dragon had been sighted over the Western watch tower. They followed her to Balgruuf's war room. A frazzled and sweaty guard was relaying what had happened before he ran here. Balgruuf turned to her and Irileth."You two need to go to the watch tower in case the dragon comes back. Farengar I need you to stay here. I can't lose both you and my housecarl. Continue your research into the dragons." Laila and Irileth left the Keep, agreeing to meet at the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 Updated, feedback is appreciated. Thank you my lovelies. I am working on chapter 4 it will be from scratch so it'll be a bit longer for that chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three: My First Dragon?!

Laila got to the tower before Irileth and her guards. As she walked inside looking for survivors, a man came out of hiding "What are you doing?! Take cover there is a dragon out there!" he murmured, trying to grab hold of her arm. Ignoring him she jogged back outside thinking she'd heard a dragon's roar.

She was right and sighted it coming over the mountain from the Barrow, the two moons providing just enough light to see the outline. It was smaller than the one that attacked Helgen, but still fierce. As the dragon flew closer, Irileth and her group showed up. It roared again and again while circling over them to spit fire. Laila notched an arrow, breathing calmly and following the dragon with her eye sighted down the length of her weapon. With one small breath she let loose and the arrow hit its mark. The dragons eye! It shrieked in pain, the pain of an arrow in the eye forcing it to land. Everyone charged attacking the dragon from all sides, Laila took the head. She blindly beat at its snout, dodging its teeth and fire as best as she could. It's spittle showering her and quickly steaming off her skin and armor, leaving behind a nasty residue. _'I wonder if that'll wash out?_ ' She wondered between beating and dodging its gnarly teeth. The dragon was putting up a good fight; trying to take flight, gnashing its teeth and breathing stream after stream of fire. Just before the dragon reared up to grab her, she jumped on its head. Gripping the sides of its neck with her knees she started stabbing, able to blind the dragon completely while managing to wedge her sword into its skull. She rode its lifeless body to the ground, to the great delight of the group.

"HOLY SHIT!" She shouted, rolling off this lifeless body. "I can't believe we actually took down a dragon!" Before anyone could answer her or celebrate a wind took off from the dragon's corpse, circling the small group, swooping down and impaling Laila. "Augh!" she grunted in surprise, despite no pain coming from the strange magic. Her eyes flooded with darkness; her body weakened. She couldn't breath ! _'What is happening, someone help! Help me!'_ All she could do was writhe on the ground, her companions staring in fright and curiosity. As fast as the wind came it was gone and Laila gasped for breath. "What just happened, what the hell what that thing?!" She scrambled to her feet, eye franticly searching the guards faces for answers. Several seconds of silence before one of them stepped forward.

"I…I think you are dragonborn, you should try shouting," He shrugged, unsure if he was right.

"I don't know what that is or how to shout, whatever. I didn't die so it's all good. We should head back to the Keep and inform the Jarl of our success!" Laila stomped away frightened but determined not to show her fear.

"Dovakhiin!" Rumbled over Whiterun as Laila returned. All the city folk stopped in their tracks, eyes on Laila as she passed them by on her way to Dragonsreach. She counted the steps trying to distract herself from the stares and whispers. Inside the Jarl was conversing with a burly stranger and his steward.

"Jarl Balgruff, the dragon is slain!" She proclaimed, bowing her respect to the man.

"Excellent, however, I know that isn't all you need to tell me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes my Jarl, ah…. well something weird happened after the dragon fell, a strange glowing wind attacked me. I couldn't move or breathe. One of the guards called me a Dragonborn when I came too." She looked up at the Jarl, not expecting him to believe her.

"Anything else?" He questioned.

 _The memories of the dragon filled her mind, she saw from its eyes as it flew over the barrow coming towards the tower. Watching her pull her bow from her back and aim at it, the pain it felt as her arrow pierced its eye. She heard its deep voice call out to her, telling her to stop attacking as she beat its head with her sword._ A warmth settled in her chest as the memories came to her and she suppressed a shiver.

Laila lowered her eyes, "No my Jarl, that is all." He grunted.

"Well, that guard was correct, if what you say is true then you are dragonborn! You heard the voice of the Greybeards, yes?" Laila nodded. "They have summoned you to High Hrothgar, I made the journey myself, once when I was a young lad. It will be difficult and dangerous, but it is an honor." He stared her down once again, a warmth in his eyes. "One last thing, Laila. I am granting you the title of Thane and the ability to purchase property. As well as this blade to show your status, I don't want you to be mistaken for the common rabble," He smirked. "Your new housecarl is waiting at the door," Balgruuf sent her away with a wave.

Laila bowed and left heading to the door to meet her housecarl. A woman stepped forward, "My Thane, my name is Lydia and I am you're housecarl." Lydia bowed slightly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Laila, just call me that. Not 'My Thane'. Can you just stay here until I come for you?" Laila asked.

"Of course, my... Laila," Lydia had to correct herself, "I will be waiting here for your return," Laila nodded a goodbye and left her housecarl there.

Going to the Bannered Mare she purchased a room and promptly got into bed, thinking about what had happened since Helgen _. 'Dragonborn, her? It couldn't be true.'_ The Greybeards could tell her though. They would know if she truly was Dragonborn. But climbing to High Hrothgar was no easy feat. As Jarl Balgruuf had said it's 7,000 steps. Right now, she was just too weak to do it. In a month she would journey there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The ideas are flowing and my fingers are flying, another chapter done! Let me know what you think! Lots of Love-Zorrine

* * *

Chapter Four: High Hrothgar...You Gotta be Kidding Me?

 _'Ugh a month has passed and yet I feel like I've just been putting off traveling to High Hrothgar.'_ Laila brought the axe down on her millionth log. For a whole month she's been doing small tasks for coin, she'd saved up a very good amount and even managed to purchase and decorate Breezewood. Every now then a dragon would show up and Laila's dragon slaying skills have increased.

CHOP!

Her last log, _'I suppose I better get my ass to High Hrothgar…'_ She gathered the wood, turned it in to Hulga and headed home.

The night came and went as Laila busied herself with packing and marking her path. _'It's going to take at least seven days for me to get to Ivarstead'_ She pondered over the map. Finally, she had everything ready for the morning. She said her good nights and goodbyes to Lydia, who had started living with her since she'd purchased Breezewood. Getting in bed she sighed and drifted off.

Early morning came and Laila got up and dressed, ate quickly and left. No one else was awake at this hour except the farmers. She passed a few, waving and smiling before stopping at the stables to ready her steed. "Hello Marna, did you get a good rest? I hope so, we have a long journey ahead of us." She greeted the horse petting its nose and setting up its saddle. Off she rode, heading towards Helgen.

As she passed through Riverwood, she stopped at Alvor's. "Hello!" Alvor looked up when she spoke.

"Ah, Laila! It's been so long! How have you been?" his arms trapped her in a bear hug.

"Well…ugh, can't breathe, I am on my way to Ivarstead"

Alvor nodded understanding where she was headed and her purpose, "Be careful Lass, I want to see you in one piece when you come back!" Laila smiled and mounted her horse, waving goodbyes to Alvor.

Several hours passed and it soon came time to set up camp. She'd already passed Helgen, what was left at least, and was well into the mountain pass. _'Damn it's cold, thankfully I brought a tent!'_ she quickly set up her measly camp and started a fire, no point in freezing to death. The night was harsh, and she barely slept, but the journey must continue.

Day four came and went and she was descending into the Rift valley, the temperature rose, and Laila was slowly getting the feeling back into her fingertips. Setting up camp became muscle memory and soon she was asleep again. _'Just a couple more days till I reach Ivarstead'_ she comforted herself. She shouldn't have taken this journey alone. She was losing her mind.

"AH! Finally!" Laila couldn't help but shout with joy, Ivarstead was in view! People, shelter, heat, and warm food! She hastened Marna into a gallop. Once she reached Ivarstead she handed her horse to a stable hand, tipping him extra. "Treat her well, it's been a rough six days, she'll need a substantial rub down and lots of oats." He nodded and she left, entering the inn.

"I'll have a bowl of whatever stew is available, and your warmest ale." She told the inn keeper, setting a bag of gold on the counter.

"Coming right up, that'll be 15 coins, she happily counted it out for him and made her way to an empty chair. Around her were villagers and pilgrims, all talking and drinking, a bard was signing in a beautiful soprano. _'Ah it feels so good to be in civilization, I've grown so soft since Helgen happened.'_ Not soon enough her food and drink arrived, and she scarfed it down. She had half a mind to chug the ale but decided it wasn't worth the stomachache.

As she savored her drink, she began to survey the room. In the corner she spotted a pop of color against black. _'A man, red hair, cloak. Hmm he's concealing himself well. I wonder what he is doing here. Better not cause trouble.'_ Once her ale was finished, she rose and went back to the inn keeper. "Any rooms for the night?" She asked.

He nodded, "No ones taken the suite, a full double bed and nice covers, you can sleep like a queen for 20 coins." Laila couldn't help but smile.

"I'll take it!" she handed over the coin and followed the man. Once in her room she quickly undressed, then noted that there was a private tub. _'Hell yes, don't mind if I do'_ she drew up some hot water and sank into it with sigh. Soaking for a while, she almost dozed off. Then scrubbed down quickly, emptied the tub and climbed into bed.

Well rested, she awoke in the early morning, dressed and made her way outside. Her horse was ready and waiting for her, and up the mountain she went.

It was a slow climb, not wanting to tire Marna out, but she met a few people and killed a couple wolves which broke up the boring adventure. _'These damn Greybeards better be worth this'_ she grimaced. Nearly to the top Laila sensed a change in the air. ' _Uh oh, trouble. It's too quiet and not because it's cold.'_ She got off Marna and tied her reigns to a nearby tree and snuck forward. Ahead of her was a nook in the mountain, she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but that didn't mean anything. Her instincts were telling her different. She stilled her body as much as possible, only her eyes moving, scanning the mountain side. "Shit!" she hissed, on top of the nook overlooking in her direction was a snow troll, this isn't going to be good.

Slowly and as quietly as she could she retrieved her bow, trying not to give herself away she readied and let loose, the arrow pierced the trolls arm.

ROAR!

It screamed and jumped down from its perch. Running towards her. "Shit, shit, shit!" She scrambled backwards, unsheathing her sword. The troll reached her before she could stand and swiped at her head, it's claws barely missing the crown of her scalp. Diving forwards she slashed at its legs and made a break for it. Dashing through the snow, getting as much distance as she could. It screeched again, and it was much closer than Laila had hoped. Turning she stopped holding up her sword and bracing herself. Both of its huge arms reached towards her, one easily knocking her sword away. _'I'm going to die.'_ The troll grabbed hold of her pulling her in to tear at her neck. Laila opened her mouth to scream when… "FUS!" the troll flew backwards slamming into some boulders and fell limp. Laila dropped to the ground, unable to comprehend what just happened. _'I should be dead, what did I do? I…I shouted at the troll and killed it?!'_ Grabbing her sword, she inched her way over to the troll's body, poking it, it didn't stir. _'It's really dead, gods I actually killed it with my voice!'_

Leaving the troll, Laila went back to her horse, her mind empty. _'I feel numb, I can't believe I did that!'_ Back on Marna she nudged her forward, striding past the dead troll. Not long after she arrived at the monastery. _'Thank the Gods!'_ Tying Marna up, she went in, no expectations.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is essentially a filler chapter, feel free to skip if you like. I tried my best to add in some humor, and sort of what I think everytime I play through this part! Enjoy 3 Zorrine

* * *

Chapter Five: The Greybeards

The monastery was not particularly cozy, but warmer than the wilderness. Laila only had a second to look around the entry way when out of the shadows an old man appeared. "So, a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the ages." Laila looked at him, unintentionally sizing him up.

"I suppose so, that is, I am not quite sure I am Dragonborn. That's why I'm here, so you can help me. Uh…. Master?" Laila wasn't quite sure what to call him, and he hadn't given a name.

"Hmm, well then first let us see if you truly are, let us taste of your voice." Laila looked around, now there were three other men, all dressed the same, they were so quiet she hadn't noticed them approach.

"Okay," Laila shuffled her feet. _'How do I shout; I don't know what I did when I was fighting the troll. Well maybe I'll just shout that word as loud as I can and see how it goes.'_ Opening her mouth, Laila shouted at the top of her lungs, "FUS!" A force pushed the Greybeards backwards and sent Laila off her feet, crashing onto her backside. "Ouch!"

"Very good, you have a way with the voice! Welcome to High Hrothgar, Dragonborn." These men seemed unaffected by her shout, and yet she'd slain a troll with it. "I am Master Arngeir, I speak for the Greybeards, now tell me why you have come here?"

 _'Is he daft? Does he have dementia?'_ Laila rolled her eyes, "I am answering your summons… Master." Arngeir regarded her with cold eyes. "I guess, I'd like to learn what it means to be Dragonborn." She stated, looking at her feet.

"And we are here to guide you in that respect." Arngeir's stern voice rang in hall. "We are the Greybeards, followers of the way of the Voice. We are here to help you on your journey and master the thu'um."

"Yes, okay. I am ready to learn!" She perked up a bit.

"You are able to project your voice into a thu'um, but are you able to learn new words of power? All shouts are made up of three words. You have the knowledge of Fus, or force. Master Einarth will teach you the second word, Ro, balance." Laila looked at the others _'Who is Master Einarth?'_ The man stepped forward, Laila met him in the middle.

"RO" Einarth spoke, creating the word within the stone floor. Instinctively Laila stared at it, the word encompassing her mind, repeating itself. ' _Ro, ro, ro, ro!'_ Laila felt dizzy.

"You learn a new word like a master!" Arngeir praised. "However, learning a word is only the first step. Master Einarth will share with you his understanding of Ro." Turning back to Einarth, Laila watched as the same wind came out of him, entering her. Just like a slain dragon.

They continued with the training, testing her abilities with the Voice, and gifting her with the shout Whirlwind Sprint. When night fell, they allowed her to stay. Morning broke illuminating the mountain side waking Laila. She dressed and went to leave yet they were all waiting for her in the entrance hall. "The last part of your training, young dragonborn, will be to travel to the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller, our ancestor and first of the Greybeards and retrieve his horn. Only then will you have completed your understanding of what it means to be the Dragonborn." Arngeir sent her off, showing her on her map where to go.

 _'Are kidding me, it's all the way across the country!'_ Laila sighed; she could only accept her fate.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Next chapter out! I am flying!

* * *

Chapter Six: So, this is Riften?

' _I could go straight to the tomb, but I'd honestly rather not. I am also low on supplies. I need to stock up on food and let Marna rest for a while. She's a sturdy horse, but we've been traveling for so long!'_ Laila was halfway down the mountain and Thank Stendarr there were no trolls! _'It's about high noon now, I should reach Ivarstead by sundown, I'll stay another night at that in and I think head to Riften in the morning, it's the closest capital.'_

Another room for the night, another 30 gold out of her purse, but damn is it worth it. Rising with the sun, Laila set out for Riften. A half day ride.

She reached the northern gate, another adventure in the past. Letting the stable hands take Marna, she stretched and approached the gate. A guard stopped her, " Stop you must pay a visiting tax before entering the city" he growled.

Laila glanced around her and scoffed, she was no fool, "I'm not giving you a single septim, this is obviously a shakedown." She put her hand on the handle of her sword making it clear she wasn't going to play nice if the guard pushed her.

"Alright, alright! Keep your voice down. I'll let you into the city," he unlocked the gate and let her through.

The first thing she noticed was the dark-haired thug leaning against a pillar. He stared her down, she nodded in return trying to ignore his piercing gaze. Things just wouldn't go her way though, he grabbed her arm, "I've never seen you before, what brings you to Riften?" His voice was gruff.

"I'm looking for work, is that problem?" She tried to keep a light tone, despite the anger heating her blood at his touch.

"Riften isn't the kind of place for honest work, you'd be better off leaving." He leaned closer to her; his breath hot against her face. His dark brown eyes seemed to be searching her soul, trying to find a weakness.

She shook her head, "Not going to happen, if you'll excuse me, I'm busy" she made to walk away, but he tightened his grip. _'That is going to bruise, the bastard!'_ she glared at his hand.

"Word of warning, stay away from the Black Briars. They own this city and have the Thieves guild backing them. Mess with Maven Black Briar and you won't see the light of day again." Laila laughed at his threat and pulled his hand off her.

"I'll head your warning; I'm not looking for enemies." She huffed over her shoulder.

Heading into the inn, Bee and Barb, the first thing she noticed was that pop of red in a dark corner. _'Hmm, I've seen that before. Mister Mysterious. Is he following me?'_ Before she could even finish that thought, he pushed away from the wall and approached her.

"Hey there Lass, I can tell you've never done an honest day's work in your life, what with all that coin," He smirked. _'Damn, he has a smooth voice!'_

"I'm sorry? If you're looking to rob me, you've chosen a bad time. I'm busy and as you can see, it's crowded in here. Good day!" She dismissed and made her way to the counter. Redhead's mouth was hanging.

"Hi there, I'm Laila. Looking for a room and work!" She said enthusiastically. The argonian stared at her, almost as if to be sizing her up.

"Keerava, I own this establishment. A room will be 10 septims and the Jarls men came by with a bounty. I doubt a little girl like you could handle it though." Laila took the bounty, giving Keerava a stern look, and set a small bag of gold on the counter. "I'll show you to your room!" Keerava seemed to brighten at the sight of gold. In her room she unpacked and changed into her only dress. _'Ah, so satisfying to get out of that stuffy armor!'_ She flounced her way back to the dining hall, hot food was calling her name. She found an empty chair and a barmaid quickly came over. Laila ordered and relaxed, secretly keeping her on that mysterious Redhead, who couldn't take his eyes off her. Either she was just that attractive or her coin purse was.

She ate quickly and made it back to her room in one piece. Not only had the Redhead been eyeing her up, but a brunette on the other side of the room had been glaring daggers at her. That woman most likely had her eye on the man, wanting him for herself.

' _It's been a long day, but it honestly could have been worse. I'll take care of that bounty tomorrow as well as scope out the city. I want to know what's up with this decrepit place.'_ Laila drifted to sleep with thoughts of redheads and thugs.

In the morning she headed to the place Keerava had marked on her map, Rift watchtower. Sneaking up to the entrance she pulled out her bow. Hiding behind a boulder she took out the sentries, and almost got caught changing her position, when a stray arrow flew past and killed the bandit searching for her. _'What the hell?!'_ Laila turned, only to see that damned redhead coming up behind her. "What do you want?!" she murmured.

"I'm helping you, be thankful, you would've had a serious fight on your hands if he had found you." Redhead answered.

"I am quite capable of handling myself, thanks. So, you can go." She turned away from him with a huff and snuck up to the entrance. Peaking inside there wasn't a soul on the bottom level. _'Good, that makes it easier. Such tight quarters though. A dagger will be more useful.'_ Slinging her bow across her back, she pulled her daggers and headed in. Not missing any potential loot.

The first bandit noticed her immediately, but she couldn't give him the time to attack, rushing him she stung his wrist, with one dagger, as he went for his sword, the bandit yelped, but couldn't dodge the slice of her second dagger across his neck. After that she got even lower to the ground, carefully making her way up top. Behind her she could barely sense the redhead, he was there. Second bandit didn't see her coming, easy kill! That ended soon though, on the top floor three men were standing around, talking quietly amongst themselves. She put away her left dagger, favor her sword for this fight, to create more distance.

Charging in with a startling war cry, she lunged her sword into the back of one, and spun into the next guy. _'First one is dead; this one is injured. Shit!'_ The leader bashed into her with his shoulder, managing to mount her, turning this into a fight of strength not skill. _'If redhead wasn't here, I'd just shout this bloody bastard to death!'_ She glanced over at him, as he engaged the man she had injured. The leader on top of her was winning and she felt the tip of his sword prick her neck, she couldn't help but let out a whimper and the bandit sneered. "I'll have fun with your lifeless body tonight, whore! After I take care of your companion." Laila wanted to puke at that image. _'If this continues, no, fuck it!'_ Taking as deep a breath as she could, Laila unleashed her thu'um on the poor fool. He flew into the ceiling, and Laila rolled out of the way gaining her footing back as he crashed down. Not giving him a second chance, she leaped forward and pushed her dagger into the nape as his neck. Backing off him, leaning against the wall, she felt her soul leaving as she stared at the corpse of a fool. Redhead soon joined her, no stupid remarks coming from him.

"I—"

"Don't say a fucking word!" Laila snarled cutting the redhead off. He nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'll be posting both seven and eight today. Chapter nine will take much longer, I received some great feedback that I will be referring too as I continue my writing. Enjoy.

* * *

 _Chapter Seven: Might as well live here…_

Storming into the Riften Keep, Laila approached the steward. "I've cleared out the Rift watchtower, I'd like to collect my reward." She bowed respect to the Jarl but kept her attention towards the steward. Anuriel nodded and pulled a bag of gold from within her coats, "here is your reward," she handed over the fat sack of septims. Laila would count it later but had a good guess with the weight of it. She bowed to the Jarl and left. A hot meal and comfy bed were calling her name.

As she left the Keep, she had her head down and didn't notice the man in front of her, causing herself to crash into him. She backed up, muttering an apology. "That's alright lass," a smooth voice said. Laila looked up; she'd forgotten the redhead had been with her the whole time.

"Right, uh wait, here!" She shoved about half the coin she'd just earned at him. "You helped me, so you deserve a half"

Backing away he shook his head, "Nah lass, you can keep it. I helped you out of the kindness of my heart. Not for the gold."

Laila glared, "Alright!" She dropped the coin bag and ran away. Hopefully he'll get the clue and keep his mouth shut about what he saw and heard in that tower. _'I don't want a single soul to know that I'm Dragonborn, my life is complicated enough.'_ Back at the inn, she purchased a room for another night. Keerava told her to use the one she was in already, so Laila headed up.

' _I stink, I'll ask Keerava if they have a tub'_ She sniffed her armpit, ugh.

"Hey, do you have a bathing tub, I could use?" She asked.

"Ah we do. It's in the basement. You'll have to heat the water yourself but there is a pump and hearth right next to the tub." Keerava nodded her head in the direction of the stairs.

"Great! Will I need to pay extra?" Laila reached for her coin purse.

"No, no! This one is on the house; I can tell you've had a rough day. You're a mess!" Keerava laughed, teasing Laila. Laila laughed with her, thanking her for the free bath and headed down the stairs. First checking to see if the tub was clean, she added a few buckets of cold water then got to heating more. Sitting in front of the fire she could feel exhaustion getting to her. Tomorrow she'd be sleeping in for sure. One of the luxuries of sleeping in an inn and not in the wild. Keeping herself occupied with stoking the fire she was able to stay awake long enough to get two buckets of hot water. She tested it, _'Ah the perfect temperature'_ she pulled her hand away wiping it on her shirt. Before getting in she searched around for soap and a towel. She found both and some hair oils as well. The warm water welcomed her aching body. She relaxed and let the heat work its magic on her muscles. She dozed off.

Waking up, Laila was a little confused. _'Oh right, I'm in the bath,'_ Judging by the heat of the water she was only out for a few minutes. Would have been embarrassing if she had slept there all night, probably would have frozen to death. Being found naked and dead or nearly dead in a tub was not at the top of her list. Finishing up, she dressed in her simple gown, and went back to her room. There on her table was the coin purse she'd dropped in front of redhead earlier, a note

 _ **Your secret is my secret Lass. You can rest easy; I won't tell anyone. The names Brynjolf, since you never asked.**_

' _That cheeky bastard'_ she smirked.

It's been half a month since she arrived in Riften. Her work currently consisted of odd jobs for the townspeople. Louis Letrush asked her to steal a horse from the Black Briars, she had to talk to Sibbi Black-Briar, gods that man is disgusting. Bolli had asked her to take a contract to Kleppr at the Silver-Blood inn in Markarth, but she told him that was just too far right now. If he still needed her services later, she'd be happy to help. The girl working for Haelga asked her to find marks of Dibella from the men Haelga sleeps with to get back at Haelga for being vile and mean.

This job seemed different…

Wujeeta, a female argonian asked for a healing potion to get rid of the skooma in her system, "Please Bolli said if I come to work one more time in this state, he'd fire me!"

Laila calmed her and handed over a healing potion, "tell me where your supplier is."

At first Wujeeta seemed reluctant to tell but after some persuasion and a little gold she broke. "I got it from Sarthis, please don't tell anyone I told you. He'll kill me!" Wujeeta pleaded with her.

"Don't worry Wujeeta, I won't let that happen to you." Laila assured. Making her way off the docks she went to the Keep; the jarl would want to know about this. "My jarl" Laila bowed, " I have some information about a skooma dealer here in Riften, his name is Sarthis."

"Yes, we're aware of him and where he's hiding but all the times, we go to arrest him he's gone."

"Oh, well I could sneak into his hide out, he won't see me coming." Laila suggested.

"Hmm you may be right. Here is the key to the warehouse. That's where he operates from. Take care of him and try to find any information on his suppliers. Once they find out he's dead they'll just send someone new. We need to stop them completely." Laila nodded and left.

Sneaking into the warehouse, she was spotted immediately. She sprang up barely blocking the heavy sword being swung at her head. "Alright, doing this the hard way." She muttered pulling her sword from her and swinging violently. Surprised, her attacker stumbled backwards and ended up falling over a crate. She ran forward pinning him to the ground, they struggled. The man was fighting her hard as she tried to sink her sword in. Finally, he lost the battle of grips and strength as she leaned forward; her sword practically fell into his chest. He stilled, dead. She got off him turning to look around. She saw a shadow and went towards it.

Sarthis sprang out from his hiding place. "You won't kill me! He screamed charging at her. Sidestepping him, she pulled her dagger and caught him in the back using both hands to shove in through his ribs. He fell howling in pain.

Wrenching her dagger from his back, she kneeled by his head. "Who are your suppliers?!"

He laughed at her, "you think I'd tell you, stupid bitch!" He growled through the blood in his mouth before falling limp.

Laila felt for pulse, "fuck he's dead!"

Looting his body, she found a key. _'Hmm where does this go.'_ Walking through the rest of the warehouse, on the bottom floor was a locked door. _'Oh, maybe this key works here?'_ She pushed the key into the lock and the door clicked open. Sweet! Rifling through the room she found a ton of skooma and moon sugar. She packed it all into her sack. A note was also sitting on the table. It was about the next shipment. They were waiting in Craigslane Cavern.

Returning to the Jarl she told her about where the suppliers were hiding. "Amazing work Laila. You know, I have room for a thane in my court. If you go to the source and deal with them, I will grant you this title. Of course, you'll also have to be known throughout my hold and own 1 piece of property." The jarl looked to her.

"I... I" Laila dropped to her knee bowing " I would be honored my Jarl!"

"Good, now go." The Jarl said with a wave of her hand. Laila stood and with one last bow she left for Craigslane.

Walking towards the gate someone grabbed her from the shadows of an alley. Turning to hit whoever it was she stopped just short of his face. "Woah there, lass. I'm just here to talk" Brynjolf laughed.

"I don't have time for this Bryn. I have a job to do for the Jarl. And to answer your question I know is coming. No, I won't join the guild."

" Lass come on. Give me a chance. Just one job, it's all I ask" He made a puppy face.

"No, Bryn! I am not a thief!" She snarled, wrenching herself from his grip.

He followed, "Alright, how about I come with you on this job. If it's for the jarl then I doubt it will be easy. You could use extra swords," Brynjolf said matter of factly, Laila sighed. He was probably right. Clearing out a skooma den wouldn't be easy. Especially if they were using. They'd have a higher pain tolerance which meant they would be able to continue fighting longer.

"Just this once Bryn," she muttered, "but I'm not repaying you!" She continued walking, not caring if he followed.

Even though Laila kept denying Brynjolf's request to join the Thieves guild, she couldn't lie to herself. Sometimes she really felt the urge to swipe something off a counter in the Pawned Prawn when Bersi wasn't looking. She never did, no matter how strong her fingers twitched to just grab and go. Joining the Thieves guild might make her out of control. Always going out stealing just for the heck of it, using the name of the Black Briars to stay out of trouble.

' _As a young orphan, theft was how I survived, until I decided to live in the wilds. Honestly, fighting wolves and hunting deer was a much better and safer choice than filching some stale bread.'_ She sighed.

Several hours passed in silence as Laila and Brynjolf walked. Arriving at the cavern around dinner time, they decided to wait for night fall. Laying among the trees time passed slowly. Laila was exhausted from fighting Sarthis earlier, well more like fighting his swordsman. It took a lot to fight his hired brute even if he went down easily, she had to use a lot of strength to do so, the big man could take a hit. Thankfully Sarthis had been weak, most likely not used to having to pull his own sword. "Hey, I'm gonna take a nap while we wait" she murmured turning on her side. She was asleep before Brynjolf could even answer.

About an hour later she woke up. The sun was just barely setting. She sat up and stretched, "we have about another 30 minutes before it's pitch black." Bryn hummed in agreement.

When the two moons just barely started to peak from the horizon, the two snuck down to the cave finding a hiding spot a little way from the entrance, behind a boulder and some shrubs. Two wolves and a bouncer stood guard. Laila pulled her bow, "okay," she whispered. "I'm going to take the furthest wolf and you get the closer one. Then we'll both go for the bouncer." Bryn nodded. Taking the wolves out was easy, the bouncer stood as the wolves dropped, searching for them. He got two arrows to the chest and dropped like a rag doll.

Coming out from hiding they entered the cavern. They needed a plan, even from the entrance chanting and cheering could be heard. "Okay, sounds like gambling." Laila leaned down the hall. "The gamblers most likely aren't armored up or wielding anything, go for them first. Then hit the bouncers and other attackers." She told him quietly. They made their way towards the noise. Hiding in the shadows they quickly took out the gambling civilians. Laila hated killing unarmed people, but this wasn't a time for morals. The bouncers rushed up the ramp, she met one of them halfway with her sword. Parrying the first attack, their arms up in air, she couldn't defend herself from the man coming at her side. He embedded his sword into her side causing her to scream. Laila nearly dropped from the pain but was able to control herself and knee the guy in front of her, he groaned going to hold his nuts. She took that chance to kill him. Brynjolf had dispatched the other man as he was pulling his sword from Laila's side, going in for another attack.

"Are you okay lass? That looks deep!" Brynjolf rushed to her side. Laila was kneeling now, digging through her sack. "I'll be fine, just need a potion" she found one and knocked it back. Her wound healed up quickly, leaving behind a fresh pink scar.

Laila's scream drew the leader from the back to see what was going on. And he wasn't alone, two wolves followed him. "Bryn, you get the wolves, I'll take care of the leader" she said taking off towards the skooma dealer. Fighting him wasn't as difficult. He wasn't used to having to fight for himself. _'Lazy scum!'_ Laila shoved her sword through one of his ribs. "Enjoy Oblivion" she growled as the light left his eyes. She went through everything in the cave, looting valuables, skooma, and moon sugar.

"What do you plan to do with that lass?" Brynjolf asked her as she bagged the last of the skooma.

"I'm not going to use it if that's what you're wondering, the Khajiit will pay handsomely for these." He decided not to answer. "Back to Riften!" She chirped and they went back. She left Brynjolf at the gate to go greet the jarl.

"I am impressed you managed to take them out!" Jarl Laila Law-Giver exclaimed. "You have most definetily earned the title of thane. However, I cannot grant you the title until you own at least one piece of property. Speak with my steward to purchase Honeyside."

Laila walked over to Anuriel, "How much is Honeyside?"

Anuriel answered without even looking up from what she was doing, "8000 septims." Laila nearly fainted

"Right, let me check my coffers." She quickly ran out into the city and down into the ratways, she had found a good place to hide all her extra gold from the jobs she'd been doing. She pulled out a loose brick in the wall and pulled out a small chest filled to the brim with gold. Counting it all out, which felt like it took hours, she had just barely enough. _'Is it really worth all my gold?'_ Laila sighed; it probably was. Then she wouldn't have to stay in the inn when she was here.

She grumbled to herself. Even if she could afford the 8000 septims, giving up that amount of money was painful. This Honeyside better be worth it, undecorated as it was. She left the Keep going check out her new place. Unlocking the door and entering there was a woman sitting in a chair next to the fireplace, her assumed housecarl, Iona. Laila studied her; she was fierce looking but still beautiful. Different from Lydia, who seemed soft and easy to take down. She walked past Iona to put her stuff away and undressed. "Well I'm Laila, you must be Iona" Laila said turning to the woman.

"I am." Was all Iona answered. _'Alright, the silent and serious type.'_ Laila stood there a moment deciding what to do.

"I'm going to sleep then, tomorrow we'll see about tidying this place up a bit" she said looking around at the cobwebs and dust coating everything. "Hopefully I'll have enough gold to start purchasing furniture." Laila crawled into bed. A few minutes later she was just drifting to sleep when she heard the stairs creak. Iona was going down to her room. Laila thought it wasn't going to be easy living with such a stoic woman.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight: Ustengrav? More like Hell!_

"Stay alert Iona, I have no idea what's in here." Laila crouched down, shuffling her way down the halls of the tomb. Fighting could be heard just ahead, peaking her head around the corner she watched as some mages fought against draugrs. The two mages were backed against the wall firing ice bolt after ice bolt.

"Shit!" the first mage yelled, "My magicka is too low!" He rushed forward drawing a dagger, he had no idea how to use it, his form was pitiful. Slashing and screaming he charged in and just as soon as he did, he was dispatched. _'What an idiot!'_ Laila giggled to herself. The second mage was still fighting on, she'd switched to fire trying to gain an advantage against the leather-skinned creatures. It didn't last long for she was soon out of magicka as well. Doomed to follow her companion to Oblivion.

"No, no, where is it?!" The mage frantically patted her person down, searching for a potion to regenerate some of her magick. The draugr closed in around her, cornering her before mercilessly cutting her down. The draugrs stood there, bones creaking with their false breaths. Laila waved to Iona, a finger to her lips before acting out shooting a bow. Iona nodding pulling her short bow around and taking aim, Laila imitated. The thunk of taut strings echoed through the crypt followed by the clunk of armor and bone.

"What the hell is this?!" Laila raged, they'd been fighting on for hours, no end in sight, and now a god forsaken trap? No matter how fast she'd sprinted she only got passed the first door, Iona having to save her from a slow painful death of starvation in the confined hall. "I'm too tired for this Iona, lets get some rest and try again with fresh minds." _'Damned Greybeards, lying old men. This wasn't a tomb it was a death trap.'_ She grumbled, laying out her bedroll.

Two hours of rest was all it took for the dots to connect. Two tries of shouting Whirlwind Sprint and a bottle of health potion later, for her raw throat, they were on their way again. Cutting down draugr, fighting off the burning pain of spider venom. Trying to keep their hair in one piece from the spouts of fire in the last puzzle room, hopping from one tile to the next. _'I'm cutting my hair once we're free of this place, no way am I going around sporting the half-burnt look!'_ Laila always preferred the longer length the cyrodilian ladies kept, but now saw the practicality of the nords shorter bobs.

Finally, inside the main chamber Laila rushed forward. Screaming in surprised terror as statues rose from pools. She sat down, catching her breath, ignoring Iona's snort of laughter. _'I can't wait to leave'_ She groaned. And…The horn was gone, all that was there was a note. "Fuck's sake, can't I catch a break?!" Laila screamed.

They'd managed to make it outside in one piece. Tons of gold and gems weighing them down. "We'll head back to Morthal in the morning, Iona. I'm done with this Dragonborn bullshit."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I think this is my best chapter so far, in terms of imagery. Please let me know what you think. I always welcome feedback!

* * *

 _Chapter Nine: Death, who?_

[After getting the Horn from Delphine, Laila had denied joining the blades. She had killed the newly revived dragon and showed Delphine she was the Dragonborn. Laila then made her way back up the Throat of the World.]

 _'I swear this is the last time I am doing this climb; I'm going to have thighs the size of a bear head!'_ The snow was thicker this trip, Laila's feet sinking into halfway up her legs. She hadn't brought Marna. The poor horse could only go so far in these conditions. Arriving at the troll's nook, she stopped to rest a little while. Finding cover under the overhang, she crouched against the wall, she'd been smarter and packed on the layers of clothes, stuffing her underthings with rabbits' fur. She ate a bit of frozen bread and cheese and drank what water she could, the majority is frozen as well. _'I'm exhausted. Perhaps I'll just set up camp here and continue in the morning.'_ Laila shook her head, standing to start back on the journey. One step—Whoosh—A blizzard set in. Unrelenting winds were striking the side of the mountain, forcing Laila back against the wall. The storm swept up the fresh snow creating biting tornados that stung her cheeks and threatened to sweep her off her feet. Struggling against the harsh weather, she managed to set up her tent, using the rock wall to keep it in place. Hammering ropes into the face of the mountain and down into the snow until she hit solid ground anchoring her tent in place. Putting it up just so the opening faced away from the savage wilderness. Now she had no choice except wait out the freak blizzard.

Come midnight, Laila's multiple layers of clothes had failed her. She was freezing to death, huddled in her tent, thinking of warmer days, hoping that she was able to somehow mental will herself into feeling warm. ' _I hope Marna is still alive. I'm glad I didn't tie her up, she can escape this frozen hell, unlike me. I'm trapped! Who knows how much snow has piled onto my tent? It could seize any moment!_ '

Hours passed the storm raging on, and it seemed to be getting worse. Laila could no longer tell. Half out of her mind and half-frozen to death, she lay there, shallow puffs of breath escaping her. A sudden grunt outside her tent awakened her from her cold daze. "Hello?!" She shouted above the howling wind. "Is someone out there?!" Silence greeted her question. 'Just a trick of my ears. No way someone else could be here.' She drifted back off into her warm, peaceful oblivion.

Another hour later, she was roused once again from her false sleep. Sounds of shuffling and grunting alerting her to the presence of a being. "Hello?" came a gruff voice. "Are you okay in there?!" The flap of her tent opened, revealing the shadow of a man. Laila's voice failed her, in her nearly frozen state. Whispers of words were all she could manage from her fragile throat. "Hold on," the newcomer grunted, "I've brought some dry wood." Forcing his way into the tiny tent, he had created a small area in front of the entrance, just enough space to build a fire. He got to work quickly, lighting the fire despite the winds that would see him fail. Shaking Laila, who had fallen unconscious, he pulled her closer — peeling her top layers off, allowing the heat better access to her stone skin. "There now, I've got you. I won't let you die.' Her teeth chattered in response. Soon she was cuddled against this warm stranger, drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

"Hey. Hey!" Laila jumped awake.

"Huh? What's going on? Who are you?" She stared at the strange man in her tent.

"My name is Argis, known as Argis the Bulwark in Markarth." He stated. Laila stared, his eye was disfigured and blind, adding to his intimidation stature. He'd seen many battles judging from all his scars.

"How did you get here? How did you find me?" Laila questioned. Now noticing how bright it was, she must've slept for quite a while.

"I am embarking on the pilgrimage up to High Hrothgar, as part of my yearly training. I arrived up here just before dawn and sensed that someone was in danger, your tent was barely poking out of the snow." He motioned outside, the flaps of her tent still open, where a small fire was burning. Laila tried to remember what happened last night, but only small fragments were coming back.

"Thank you. You saved my life. I would have frozen to death if you hadn't been here." She nodded.

"You're welcome. Honestly, I was freezing myself. We helped each other." He smiled. "Are you hungry? I have venison and bread. I've left it warming on the fire, so it good to eat," He offered some to her. She was starving and gratefully took the food, scarfing it down. He wordlessly handed her a waterskin, which she chugged. "We should head out. It's about mid-day now. I tried to let you sleep as long as possible. We're almost there anyway." Together they put out the fire and continued up the mountain. The tent, so buried as it was, was not salvageable.

"Arngeir!" Laila called, the entrance hall was cold and empty. The only life was the two small braziers, fighting a losing fight with the cold. The old man shuffled out from a shadowy hall, followed by the other three monks.

"You have returned with the horn. You've now completed your training, and we wish to welcome you properly into High Hrothgar. Can you withstand our thu'um?" The monks fanned out and circled her, raising their arms above their heads, beginning to chant. Dropping to her knees, Laila gripped her head. Memories and scenes filling her head, pounding at her skull. Dragons roaring and battles throughout time, showing her the past lives of the old Dragonborn's.

A voice whispered in her ear, " _I'm coming for you Dragonborn, be prepared to meet death. For he shall greet in the flames of my voice!_ " The monks chant ended, and Laila stood.

"Excellent, Dragonborn. You withstood our thu'um. Thus making you the true Dragonborn!" Arngeir's voice rang, Laila turned to him, bowing at the waist. She knew that sinister voice could not have belonged to one of the Greybeards. She was in great danger.

She stumbled back outside. Argis was waiting for her. "What happened in there?" He was shocked, "The earth began to rumble, and I thought for sure my ears would bleed! How are you alive?"

Laila paused, unsure if she could trust this man with her secret. Sighing she decided it would be better to tell him than let him assuming things. "I am the Dragonborn. That rumbling was the voice of the Greybeards in my final initiation test." Argis's jaw dropped. "Well I am going; I don't want to be on this mountain longer than I need to be. It's already tried to claim my life twice." She stomped off, Argis following shortly after.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And so ends (somewhat abruptly) Laila is a Dragonborn. I didn't mean to drag it on for so long. If you would all like, I'll continue the adventures of Laila and Argis in some one-shots or something similar. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter 10: The end of the Dragonborn_

Back down in Ivarsted, Laila had found Marna at the inn. Discovering the poor horse had appeared in the middle of the night, spooked. Wilhelm had made sure she was well taken care of, unsure of whether Laila was still alive.

"So, you're the Dragonborn," Argis stated, still coming to terms with that fact.

"Shh, keep your voice down, I don't need the whole of Skyrim knowing." Laila glared.

Argis chuckled, "I apologize. It's just hard to wrap my head around, and I needed to say it out loud. What adventure do you have next?" He looked at her expectantly.

Laila sipped her ale, wondering herself what she would do next, "None, I want a peaceful life. I'm wiping my hands clean of all this Dragonborn business. I've nearly died several times since I found out." She nodded, confirming to herself this was the right choice.

"Have you not heard of the legends?" Argis asked. Laila shook her head. "The Dragonborn returns with the World-Eater, Alduin. You're a hero of legend reborn again, to stop Alduin and save the world from ending. Just like the past."

Laila scoffed, "Shame, I've never cared for this world or the people in it. Bunch of bigots and bastards. Throwing a little girl to the ground like waste. Forcing me to fend for myself since I was about five winters. No one cares about me, so why should I care for them. Let Alduin come, the world can deal with him, I'm not needed."

"But you're—"

"The Dragonborn, yes. Thank you for reminding me." Laila cut Argis off. They fell into silence, Laila glaring at the table, Argis glaring at her.

"Well then, If you want a peaceful life. I have a humble home and work to offer in Markarth. You can work with me, and I'll rent you a bed and food." Argis rumbled. Standing, "I'm heading to my room, I'll need your answer tomorrow." He left.

She sat for a long time, mulling her thoughts over. Argis's offer floating around her mind. She'd never been to Markarth. However, she didn't know what sort of work he did. She didn't fancy the idea of being a farmhand. ' _Well, I suppose I'll say yes, A fresh start away from all this. People in Whiterun know I'm Dragonborn. Riften is just so bland and depressing, I can hardly stay for very long. Markarth, the city of stone. It sounds peaceful and well guarded. If it's farmwork then I supposed I'll suck it up and do it._ '

She went to bed, weary and sore. The night before had been terrible, and the hike down took a lot more out of her because of that. Come morning she'd agree to Argis's offer and travel with him to Markarth.

"So, how long is the journey to Markarth?" She asked they'd been on their way for several hours, and she was starting to get saddle sore.

"About three days. We'll start at dawn, rest at noon, and stop just before nightfall." Argis answered. Laila sighed, hanging her head. They still had an hour or two before noon, and her crotch was killing her. Now she wished she'd had agreed to this. Traveling to Riften was only half a day, longer if you stopped frequently.

Noon finally hit, and they stopped aside the road. Argis started a small fire, cooking the rabbit they had caught earlier. It had been crossing in front of them, Argis reacting so quick Laila hadn't known what happened until he got off his horse. She'd kept her mouth shut, not wanting to look like a starry-eyed fool. ' _How did he even do that? I didn't even see the rabbit, and I grew up in the wilds, living off the land. I want him to teach me, but I'm the Dragonborn, he knows that. He'd laugh if I asked._ ' Laila sighed, not noticing the look Argis shot her way.

Back on their horses, Laila whiled the time away in her thoughts. She wasn't good at conversation. Time passed slowly, they had to stop now and then to fend off the wolves or a stray bear. They were able to attain another rabbit, thanks to Argis's incredible skills. Come sundown they created a tiny camp a little ways off the road. Out of sight of strangers and easily defendable if bandits found them. Tasked with starting a fire Laila got to work, and Argis disappeared in the wilderness. She sat there as night fell, wondering if she should look for him. He'd been gone for at least half an hour. Going back and forth between going after him or staying in camp, she came to the decision to go after him. Standing and stretching, she turned the way he had gone.

SNAP! CRUNCH!

Behind her the bushed rustled, whishing back around she pulled her sword, ready for a fight. "Woah, easy there. It's just me." Argis stepped into the firelight. Laila dropped her stance, joining him.

"Where have you been?" She grumbled. "I thought you'd gotten hurt, or lost."

He laughed, "I was looking for plants and herbs for our rabbit stew. I'm sorry for concerning you." His eyes sincere.

She felt a blush creep up her face and looked away, "Oh." He started cook, preparing the rabbit, cutting it into chunks. Adding a few herbs and tiny wild vegetables. Laila was familiar with it all.

"How long have you lived alone?" Argis started.

"Since my parents died when I was about three. Well, not exactly. I lived with an aunt and uncle, but times became tough for them when I was around five. They threw me to the streets. I struggled in the town for a while, begging and thieving for years. When I was ten, I left Dawnstar and lived in the wilds, that's how it's been until a few months ago." Laila felt awkward, she'd never shared this information before.

"What changed?"

"I tried to leave Skyrim, I was captured by some imperial soldiers and brought to Helgen. That is where the first dragon attack occurred. I escaped with a man named Hadvar, I was supposed to meet him in Solitude, but I don't fancy joining the army. When we escaped his aunt Sigrid, healed my wounds in return that I would travel to Whiterun to inform Jarl Balgruuf of the potential attack on Riverwood. When I got there, the Jarl asked that I go to a Barrow to find a stone his wizard needed. When I returned, successful, a dragon was attacking one of the watchtowers nearby. That's how I learned I was the Dragonborn."

Argis hummed, "Wow, your life has been a crazy storm." Laila nodded in agreement, and they fell silent once more. That silence stayed with them all night.

Their journey went by without incident, and they arrived in Markarth the evening of the third day.

"My Thane!" the guards at the gate greeted Argis. He nodded at them. Laila followed, a little surprised that the man she'd been traveling with was a Thane. She was Thane in two holds now, but she'd never met anyone else with the title.

They traveled up into the heights of the city, entering a weird home. ' _It's like a cave, just more established_ ' She stared, taking in the sights of a Markarth house, nothing like anything she'd seen before. It was also relatively large.

"Come, I'll show you where you'll stay." He waved to her. In the back of the build were two bedrooms, once that looked like a Jarls room, and another that looks as if a servant slept there. Argis led her to the servant room. "I know it isn't much, but you're free to decorate and upgrade as you see fit." She nodded, Argis left, leaving her to her own devices. She heard the door behind her close. ' _So, that's his room._ '

She set her things down and sat at her small desk. ' _I need to write to letters, one to Iona, another to Hadvar.'_ She managed to find two leaves of paper, a quill, and ink in the drawers.

'Dear Hadvar, I am writing to tell you I won't be traveling to Solitude to join the Army. I would much rather prefer a peaceful life. If you ever have spare time, please come and visit me. I am currently residing in Markarth.

I look forward to your reply.

Laila'

She folded the paper and sealed it with a bit of wax she also found amongst the desk drawers.

"Now to write Iona."

'Iona, I'll need you to prepare a small caravan with all my belongings and gold. I have moved to Markarth with little except what is on my back. Use some of the gold to higher some notable characters. And keep 100 coins for yourself. No need to rush, I want to make sure my items are not stolen, and you do not come to harm.

Please send a courier ahead of time, so I know to be expecting you.

Your Thane, Laila'

Behind the door of Argis's room had opened once again, and she heard another door open between them. He must be using the outhouse? She shrugged and shut her door to undress for bed. She much preferred sleeping with her doors open in case of thieves. Once dressed for bed, she reopened her bedroom, to the sight of Argis. Completely naked he had been mid dash to his room.

Laila sputtered, holding back her laughter. "What in the world are you doing?!" Argis blushed.

"I had forgotten a towel, I was trying to sneak into my room to grab one when you opened your door." He had covered his man parts with his hands, staying turned away from Laila. She couldn't help but ogle at his backside.

"I see, well rest assured, I saw nothing except your ass. Goodnight!" She closed her door. Sinking to the floor, she covered her mouth, trying not to laugh too loud. The poor man was embarrassed enough. Still she liked what she saw; he had nothing to be ashamed of. Perhaps living here would not be so bad if she could see his naked body every once in a while. She fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
